It is known to manufacture adhesive labels in a mass production fashion from a substantially continuous strip of suitable face stock. The apparatus and methodology for producing such labels can include serialized stations for applying release layers, applying adhesive layers, performing cutting operations and performing stripping operations. Machines for manufacturing labels using some or all of these steps are available from ETI Converting Equipment, Ltd., of Boucherville, Quebec Canada J4B 5H3.